Parties Over, Goodnight (OV)
Parties Over, Goodnight is the tenth episode of Our Verse. =Story= Rose charged towards the gems, and slashed at Garnet, but she caught the sword with her gauntlets. Ame ran down and tended to Ronaldo, who was pale and bleeding out on the floor. Peedee, Ronaldo’s little brother ran frantically to the battle scene. He started crying. “Ronaldo!” as he fell to the ground. Smoky Pearl looked up at Peedee, then down at Ronaldo. She was overwhelmed with emotions. Rudolph, the little ruby accompanying Rose, sat in the ship and watched as Rose struggled against Garnet. Lilac panicked, and ran inside the ship to the control room and locked it behind her. Amethyst threw her whip around Rose’s neck, and started to choke her. Smoky Pearl threw her spear at Rose. Rose started to get angry, “Enough of this!” she said as she punched the gems off of her. Violet Jasper rammed her crash helmet into Rose as she landed, and Ame slashed Rose’s face with her whip. Garnet slammed her gauntlet into Rose, multiple times. Finally, Pearl jumped in the air, and gave the finishing blow in the gem with her spear. Rose poofed, and her gem lay on the sand. Lilac looked at Rose poof through the screen, and realized her only hope at getting back to Homeworld just died in front of her, she covered her mouth. The gems all looked inside the ship. “Lilac! You betrayed and didn’t help us.” Violet yelled. “Ronaldo’s going to die because of your carelessness” she continued. Lilac rolled her eyes. “Who gives a gem shard about some HUMAN, i’m getting off this planet.” she yelled through a speaker. She closed the ship door, and started to control the ship and it started flying. Rudolph looked at Lilac from inside the ship, “Do you know what your doing?” she quietly said. “No.” she groveled. The ship took flight, but started to crash. It landed and exploded, poofing Lilac in the process. Her gem lay in the sand. Rudolph was badly injured but survived the crash.`The gems flooded around Ronaldo, and Peedee yelled to take him to a hospital. The gems ran to the nearest hospital, and the doctors took him. All of the gems waited outside the hospital. Garnet stood up. “I am going back to the beach to collect the gemstones, they cannot reform.” Garnet said. All of the gems silently nodded. Garnet left the hospital, and went to the beach. When she went there, she saw Rudolph sitting and looking at Rose’s gem. “Hello, Ruby.” she said. Rudolph looked down and away from Garnet, avoiding eye contact. “Not that much of a talker, are you?” she smiled. “N-no...” Rudolph said. “Can I see that gem please?” she said. Ruby clenched the gem with her hand, and hid it behind her back. “Ruby... I need that gem, you see. Th-” Rudolph started to cry, she extended her hand with her palm open. The gem was in front of Garnet. Garnet took it, and bubbled it, putting it away. “Why are you crying?” Garnet said, as she put her hand on Rubies back, and clenched Rubies palm. “She... she hurt me... and yelled a lot..” Rudolph said. “She’s going away for a long time Rudolph.. you’re safe now.” Garnet smiled. Rudolph looked up at Garnet. A smile lit across her face. “Really?” she said. “Really.” Garnet said back. End. =Information= Appeared =Trivia= Category:Yyaku's Content Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Our Verse